


Morticia?

by taiyoukei



Series: Morticia [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:19:50
Rating: Not RatedTeen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyoukei/pseuds/taiyoukei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis starts her first day at work at the local Halloween costume store. She was expecting a simple day until she met Carmilla. How bad can this be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a little short, but please bear with me. Personally I always find first chapters a little difficult to write, but I have already started the second one so don't worry.

Laura Hollis began working at the Halloween costume store in her town on a sunny Tuesday morning; generally speaking the weather was okay other than the intensity of the golden rays that hit her as she drove to the store. Considering it was a Tuesday, Laura was expecting that work would be slow, not too many people would go to a Halloween store at that time of day, right? It turns out Laura was partially correct; however her new co-worker seemed to make work as awful as a swamped store. 

When she began her shift and saw her new co-worker, well, she was impressed; not by her enthusiasm while working, but by her appearance. She was beautiful, to say the least. 

"You do know you have to wear a costume, don’t you?” the mysterious woman asked, “God, this age doesn’t understand obligation.” 

“We do? You don’t seem to be wearing one…. What’s your name anyway?” the smaller girl asked, she frowned a little. The comment about obligation was odd to her, and the way she said that this age didn't understand, almost as though she was implying that she was of a different one. She shook her head to diminish her thoughts; she needed to snap out of it in order to hear the response. 

“My name is Carmilla Karnstein, cupcake, and you get the pleasure of working with me. I am wearing a costume, have you never heard of Morticia before? What’s your name anyway, cutie?” She seemed pleased with herself as she let out a playful grin. 

Laura groaned. She was not going to be able to survive this day, or this job for a long period of time. She couldn’t believe that you had to wear a costume for this job, she probably should have read the rules more carefully, she had only skimmed through them since she really needed the money; she wanted to go home and visit her mother’s grade for her birthday. She missed her dad too, he was always so overprotective sending her day of the week bear spray and everything, but he did care and that was all she could hope for. She would have to woman the hell up and get through this if she wanted to see her parents. How hard could it be?

“My name is Laura Hollis, not cupcake, and for your information I have heard of Morticia before, thank you very much, Carmilla.” She exclaimed, fighting back her anger as she said this. 

Carmilla seemed to have a way of irritating her, and Laura knew that she enjoyed it. She would have to find a way to get back at her some day, if that was even possible. Maybe she could ask her manager, Danny, to change her shift to a time when Carmilla wasn’t working. She didn’t want to get in anyone’s way on her first day at work though; maybe she would try that in a couple of weeks. Between school and work she wouldn’t have too much time to focus on how annoying Carmilla was anyway, she just needed to work hard and put her mind to it. 

“Well, cupcake, that still doesn’t change the fact that you need to wear a costume, I can help you choose one.” Carmilla offered to do so with a smirk, she knew exactly what she was doing. 

“Okay, I guess I can take you up on your offer.” Laura said, she might as well try to befriend Carmilla rather than making the gothic woman her mortal enemy.

“What about you wear this for me?” she announced, pointing to a costume on the rack.


	2. Carmilla, What Are You Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's mysterious costume is revealed, Carmilla makes a proposal and Laura is left practically speechless.

Before Laura looked up she didn’t know what to expect. I mean, this is Carmilla they are talking about here. You never know what that sly woman is planning. She didn’t want to stand there inattentive so she had to show that she acknowledged that Carmilla had just spoken to her; she had to look up at the rack and see what the ever so mysterious costume was. Lord did she hope it was nothing her dad wouldn’t approve of; that would be bad. 

She had allowed her eyes to trail up Carmilla’s body, to her arms, and then to the direction in which her index finger was pointing. There it was; the costume that she was almost inevitably going to be forced to wear. Okay, it wasn’t awful. The costume itself was a Hufflepuff student’s costume, which alone was tolerable. It was a little skimpy which she did not, however that would have to do. 

She took the costume off the rack and left a grinning “Morticia” behind as she entered the closest changing room and locked the door behind her. Before she began changing she let out a long, surprisingly soft sigh containing all the air that had built up in her lungs over the last few minutes. This wasn’t the end of the world entirely; at least the costume fit her properly so it was not falling off of her body.

So far she was only scheduled to work here four times a week, so at least she would not have to put up with Carmilla on a daily basis. Carmilla had to have some sort of redeemable quality though; otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to get the job with a successful interview. There was always the possibility that it was a business run by her family, but she did find that unlikely. Laura had a new found goal to try and find something likable about Carmilla apart from her looks, or at least a somewhat decent quality that she contained. 

Laura wanted to stay in that changing room forever, even though she knew that she couldn’t; she and Carmilla had both taken time away from helping the customers in order to introduce them to one another and to Laura’s costume needs. They were not the only two people working there thankfully, but she did not want to get in trouble on her first day at work. 

After building up a bit of courage, Laura took a deep breath and left the room. She began to walk back to her post in the store (the right wing of the horror section was where she was stationed) and, of course, she was greeted again by Carmilla.

“You look good,” was all she said, yet it still managed to be enough to annoy Laura. 

Laura truly was amazed by her abilities to annoy people with simple gestures. She considered saying something harsh, but she kept the reason why she was working in mind. She really wanted to visit her family and could not afford to lose this job. She would make it work somehow, she knew that. Her father would have faith in her too if he was here currently, and that meant that she could have faith in herself.

“Thank you, I can at least appreciate your subtle respect for Harry Potter,” Laura has chosen her words carefully and replied calmly. 

A good, positive exchange of words with Carmilla was certainly a good place to start. Slow progress is better than no progress at all, or making progress and then losing it again. She had to get focused on actually working though, not just focused on Carmilla. For some reason it was hard to get the other woman who was still dressed as Morticia Addams off of her mind. This would certainly be one hell of a job. 

After a bit of time passed by, the ending of her shift was painstakingly drawing closure to the current time. It did seem like a longer period of time went by than there actually had been, but this probably had been influenced by the large number of customers she had helped. 

This wasn’t the type of job where you could just give everyone the same item and expect them to be satisfied; everyone had different interests and ideas for what they were looking for in a costume that would allow them to be happy on the night of Halloween. They also had to make sure they got the correct size to fit their body so they would not have to exchange sizes or simply return the costume later on. By doing this she had begun to learn exactly where each specific costume in the section belonged, so she hoped that she would not have to switch areas during her next shift.

Carmilla also worked in the horror section; she was simply on the other side of it since it was big enough and popular enough to need two people working in it so that it would function properly. She had been working there for a much longer time than Laura, or at least that was the impression Laura was under, because of how knowledgeable she seemed on the layout of the entirety of the building. The store was in a single, but rather large warehouse so that was an impressive feat.

It was actually the most popular Halloween store in the city; it had frequent sales, quality costumes and a large variety of special effects both for sale and for viewing while you make your way around it, looking through everything that managed to catch your eye. A lot of times Laura noticed costumers would come in groups of two or more, especially if they were teenagers, and they would help each other pick out their costumes and sometimes coordinate them with one another.

What Laura was not expecting though was for Carmilla to come over and ask her this; “Hey cutie, do you have any plans when your shift ends? I noticed you got off around one pm too.”

Laura’s head began to race, she didn’t know how to reply. She barely knew Carmilla and they had obviously gotten off on a bad start, yet here she was asking if she had any plans for after work. The truth was that Laura didn’t have any classes today and no plans what so ever, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell Carmilla that. And she was being almost… flirtatious? Laura had to have been interpreting this situation wrong because there was no way that Carmilla had meant it in that sort of way. That was not possible. 

Simply, she answered her with, “No, I don’t have any plans. Why?” 

“It’s a surprise, cupcake. I’ll meet you over here in your section around 1:05, does that sound good?” Carmilla was asking her another question; this was a little bit for her to take in at once. 

“That’s fine with me. Why are you doing this? At least answer that question for me.” Laura insisted. 

“Well, I have to keep some of my secrets. Otherwise I’ll lose my air of mystery, won’t I?“ Carmilla replies boldly while leaving the area, leaving Laura in a mess stumbling over words with customers. 

This was a dangerous game the two were playing and Laura was fairly certain that Carmilla was just flirting with her, but she would have to wait until they got off of work to ask her and make sure. She wanted to know where Carmilla was taking her too, so this was going to be an interesting wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would greatly appreciate feedback!


End file.
